


Hidden Angel

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry contemplates his Christmas miracle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hidden Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Harry contemplates his Christmas miracle.

Title: Hidden Angel  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 200 (double drabble)  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday prompt #29: Snow angel, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Christmas Challenge: Manger  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Harry contemplates his Christmas miracle.

  
~

Hidden Angel

~

“Why’d I let you talk me into this?” Draco grumbled, shuffling alongside Harry. “Christmas is over.”

Harry smiled. “It was Hermione’s idea. She thought it’d be fun to sing for the orphanage.”

_Away in a manger..._

“What does that _mean_ , anyway?” Draco whispered. “Who goes away to stay in a manger?”

“That’s the point of the story, isn’t it?” Harry replied. “How unlikely and miraculous the whole thing is.”

“I suppose.”

As the group continued singing, Draco barely making a sound, Harry looked around. The fresh snowfall made the evening look like something out of a fairy tale.

_Angels we have heard on high..._

“This is boring,” Draco whinged a moment later. “I’ll show you angels.”

“Draco--” But Draco, pulling Harry with him, ducked around a corner, lay down in a fresh patch of snow, and made a perfect snow angel.

No one noticed, and as the group went inside for hot chocolate, Harry chuckled. Joining Draco in the snow, they made more angels, then ended up snogging in the snow until they got cold.

“So much better than silly caroling,” Draco murmured, nibbling gently on Harry’s lower lip.

Harry smiled. His relationship with Draco was his own private miracle.

~


End file.
